Long Lost Love
by Exzelia
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman, a brilliant teenage girl with a cool demeanor towards those she's not comfortable with, together with the love of her life named Eren, woke up with a headache in a stranger's bed. How did she know she wasn't on her own or Eren's bed? Well, the big shot caller was that when she opened her eyes she was met with a face that wasn't Eren's.
1. Chapter 1

Mikasa Ackerman, a brilliant teenage girl with a cool demeanor towards those she's not comfortable with, together with the love of her life named Eren, woke up with a headache in a stranger's bed. How did she know she wasn't on her own or Eren's bed? Well, partly the smell. It wasn't the usual scent of sweat and 'sun' if you could call it that, the one would feel when you were with Eren. It was something else… it smelt like pine forest, and a hint of tea? Well besides that, the big shot caller was that when she opened her eyes she was met with a face that was not Eren's. She didn't meet the smile of the tanned boy with green eyes and short unruly hair, but instead she was met with someone that had short dark hair with an undercut, the hair color being much like her own.

Her body immediately stiffened when she saw him. Panic starting to take hold of her mind. Sitting up her eyes went directly to her clothes she was wearing, taking a deep breath as she relaxed a bit. The clothes were the same as she had been wearing yesterday, only exception being that she wore a hoodie over her shirt.

Trying to keep calm, but ultimately failing, she realizes that she has _slept_ in the same bed as a stranger. With panic starting to grow in her body she hugged her knees trying so hard to remember, trying to answer the questions she was asking herself.

Why am I here?

Did I kiss him?

How did I even get in this bed?

What will Eren think of me if he finds out?

Why am I not home yet?

* * *

 _"_ _C'mon Mikasa. It will be fun, I promise." Sasha explained., trying to convince her friend to join her at the party that was being held at the university the two were going to attend when summer was ending._

 _"_ _Do I have to? I will just end up being the third wheel since several of your friends are going there, right?"_

 _"_ _No, you won't I promise." Sasha answered ecstatic over the fact she was slowly convincing her friend to join her, "If you want we can ask Eren to join us."_

 _"_ _Eren is away at a training camp, he won't come home until Sunday." Mikasa sighed in defeat, thinking that she could at least pretend to be Sasha's bodyguard for a night making sure nothing happened to her, "Fine. I will join you, but don't you dare leave me alone!"_

 _"_ _Yes!" Sasha exclaimed over her victory, "But you're not wearing that." She said as her fingers were pointing at her friend's attire. "You wait there while I look through your closet."  
Sighing, Mikasa knew that this would be a long evening._

 _A few hours later she was standing alone in the kitchen, trying to avoid being puked on, something that had happened an unfortunate blonde girl just minutes ago. Watching through the door trying to get a glimpse of Sasha, the girl had gotten quite early and Mikasa had lost her during the first hour of the party. Her hand ran through her hair while the other touched her red scarf reassuring herself it was where it was supposed to be before venturing out of her found safe place._

 _Her eyes quickly landing on an unoccupied corner. As she passed a table on her way over there she felt someone tugging on her shoulder. Trying not to give out a blow to the person's face she turned around and was met with a slightly shorter boy that looked like he had taken far too many drinks._

 _"_ _Y'know…" he slurred, "a girl like you shouldn't be alone here without a drink."_

 _"_ _I'm not alone, and I'm not without a drink." She stated before taking a mug from the table nearby and holding it in her hand. "Now, if you wouldn't mind." Turning around and walking away from him, happy that he didn't protest.  
Now standing in the corner that had been eyed out by her a minute ago, feeling regret over taking the red mug, she wasn't someone that drank that often, or in huge amounts. And she was not going to go back to the table to put it back when that boy still was there. Now he was troubling a girl that looked unfazed by his clumsy advances on her. Sighing once again she realized that she had two options on what to do._

 _1\. Either putting the drink on the floor, something she'd rather not do if someone would trip over it, or on a chair which would be catastrophic if someone decided to sit on just that chair._

 _2\. Drinking it and drown the fact that she had no idea where her friend was._

 _Trying to decide which option was the most appealing someone puked in front of her, realizing it was said friend that had dragged her here in the first place. She chugged the drink, muttering "This is going to be a long night." To herself before helping her friend to the bathroom._

* * *

 _"_ _Thanks, Mikasa." Sasha's mom said to her before getting her daughter out of the party, leaving Mikasa alone._

* * *

 _"_ _Ey, I thought you were here with someone, weren't you miss I'm-to-good-for-you."_

 _Someone felt her thigh, she groaned out something that was supposed to be a 'no' and tried to make him leave her. Just as she was about to suffer another black out she could hear someone starting an argument with presumably the one that had touched her. A headache had begun its torment on her a while ago and the words that were uttered sounded blurred to her._

 _Someone lifted her._

 _Everything went black._

* * *

Mikasa's eyes went to the shorts she wore, trying to detect if they had been unbuttoned during the night, but was not being able to see a difference from how it was supposed to be. Mind wandering on what could've happened while she had been in a black out she forgot that there someone else in the bed.

As she had begun moving around in the bed the other occupant had woken up and was now watching her fumble with her shorts. He was surprised over the fact that she was already up and moving, considering that she had been sleeping around eleven on the couch after what he assumed was too many drinks.

Mikasa feeling the weight of someone's eyes on her back turned around, meeting a pair of eyes that were gray with a hint of blue looking coldly at her. Trying to calm herself down her thoughts wandered to Eren, touching the scarf that miraculously still hung around her neck. The thought of her boyfriend for two years didn't really help as she now was in the same bed as another person than him, someone that wasn't wearing a shirt she noticed as the blanket he had slept under fell as he rose to a sitting position.

As she looked at him she began losing her composure, did she kiss him? What would Eren think if he hears about this? Her thoughts got abruptly interrupted by the boy as he begun talking.

"You're star-" Before he could finish that statement he was interrupted by Mikasa sitting on his bed.

"Did we kiss?" She asked, with panic in her voice and a slight tremble, breaking their eye contact to look down at her scarf trying to get back her composure and calm she was so proud of having.

Seeing how she is trying to calm herself down by touching the scarf she was wearing he decides to say what would calm her down.

"No." He states calmly while tilting his head. Why would she be so worried about a kiss? She had after all shared bed with him, wouldn't she be worried about something more?

"What about that other guy, the creep?" She asks bluntly.

Realizing that she was talking about his flatmate Flegel, he gets annoyed. That brat had told him that he knew the girl, saying that she was someone that he knew, saying that her name was 'Amelie' and that he loved her while she had been unconscious on their shared couch.

"I don't know." He answered seeing panic growing before seemingly disappearing in her face that looked composed as it once again looked up at him, but he knew otherwise. He had heard her mumbling about someone called 'Eren' in her sleep, presumably her boyfriend he had figured.  
If he had been her he would be doing exactly what she was doing, trying to stay composed in front of the man she just had met and shared a bed with. Not showing the panic or the pain that was being felt, not wanting to show the lack of control that was currently in possession. She had shared a bed with him and was probably thinking about her boyfriend right now.

"I'm sorry but I really need to go, I just need to find some stuff." Her voice trembled as she spoke.

Mikasa could feel his heavy stare as she began looking for her phone and bus card in the bed she currently was in. Not finding it on the bed she began looking on the floor failing in finding the two essentials also there. Her headache slowly growing as she searched for her ticket home.

The boy, amused by her poor attempt at finding what she searched for rises from the bed and starts looking through one of his drawers. Finding what he was looking for he turns around towards the girl, noticing that she has stopped and is looking at him, "Tch. Stop staring for once in a while brat and take this." He throws a card at her and she catches it.

Mikasa seeing it is a bus card for students at the school starts to protest, "Wait, no. I can't. It's yours, isn't it?" Pausing before she utters her 'come back' at him, "Midget."

"Tch. Just take it and leave."

"Thank you." Mikasa whispers as she takes another look at the card in her hand. 'Levi' was written in sloppy writing in the corner.  
Feeling the need to apologize for the trouble she figured she has caused him she says a faint "Sorry." Before leaving him alone in presumably his bedroom, leaving without her phone that she figured was long gone by now, she hadn't seen it since she had called Sasha's mom to get her daughter away from this place and she was currently not in the mood to search the creep's house to find it.

Mikasa doesn't pay much attention to the interior as she walks down some stairs and finally gets to the front door, glancing at the couch she had crashed in early on she saw the creep laying there sound asleep. Feeling a shiver run down her back she steadies herself and pushes back every ounce of panic that's left. She doesn't need that now, she needs to be in control and feel that her dignity is left. She opens the door and walks outside. Sunlight immediately making her eyes squint and head ache even more.  
With a hand in front of her eyes as she stopped in her tracks for a split second, looking for the bus stop. Finding it she starts walking towards it, praying to god that someone that she knows doesn't see her.  
Hoping that Sasha could tell her more than she remembers she decides to go there, and at the same time see how her friend felt after the amount of alcohol she had taken under the party, she had after all been unconscious the last time Mikasa saw her friend.

* * *

Levi left alone in his bedroom falls back on his bed again, now lying on his back. He was tired, so tired because of the lack of sleep he had gotten since that shitty brat had thrown a party. Sighing once again as he remembers back.

 _Getting out of the bus he silently cursed under his breath._

 _That fucking brat was having a party._

 _Without asking him._

 _In their shared apartment._

 _As Levi got closer and closer to the flat the sound of loud music and talking got louder and louder. With a heavy sigh as he reached the front door, preparing for the worst as he opened it. He was immediately hit with the smell of alcohol, sweat, and music so loud it was deafening. The house was packed, at least the living room and kitchen._

 _Sitting on the couch was the brat that had started this shithole of a party. Flegel himself acting like the smug bastard he probably felt like right now, with him was a raven-haired girl that was half sleeping next to him. Walking towards him with heavy steps, ending up behind Flegel with an expression that could only bode ill to the younger man sitting in front of Levi._

 _Taking hold of his shoulder and holding them down rather roughly Levi began speaking, "Shitty brat. I sure as hell hope you are cleaning this up tomorrow."  
Levi didn't like Flegel, the only reason they shared apartments was since he needed a place and Flegel could share – not willingly, though. but that didn't bother Levi as the agreement made it cheaper for both to live there as they split the rent._

 _Flegel who turned stiff the moment he felt his flatmate's hands on his shoulder tried to sound as confident as possible as he spoke back to the short man but failed miserably as he instead uttered in a hurry, "Of course, man."_

 _Squeezing his shoulder once again before walking towards the stairs leading up to a bathroom and his bedroom, meeting people his age and younger drinking some mixture from red mugs. Sighing once reaching his room, that compared to the other parts of the house were clean.  
Entering the room, he took off the hoodie he wore hanging it on a chair and laying on the bed, trying to drown out the music and loud chatter with his thoughts. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and soon his thoughts were wandering all over the place._

 _When he opened his eyes again a few hours later it was finally quiet in the house, the only thing one could hear was Flegel's and a girl's voice from downstairs. Deciding to go down and see what was going on with that brat he exited his room and once when he stood at the top of the stairs he could the brat was doing. Flegel sat on the sofa, his hands on the girl that Levi had seen sleeping earlier while he trying to kiss her cheek as she tried to squirm herself away from him._

 _"_ _Are you fucking serious?" He exclaimed upon seeing the sight while walking down the stairs._

 _Flegel, who got stunned and felt a shiver running down his spine as soon as he heard the pissed of voice belonging to his upperclassman named Levi. "What, nothing." Flegel uttered without hesitation as he removed his hand from the girl's thigh._

 _"_ _So, she's not trying to get you away from her?" He now stood in front of Flegel waiting for his answer, something he had already he decided he would ignore.  
He would not let that brat be with that girl for another minute, no matter what he had for excuse._

 _"_ _Nah, her name is Amelie. Y'know the girl I told you about last spring?" Flegel answered as he flashed a nasty grin._

 _"_ _And that gives you what excuse to touch her while she's half-unconscious?" Levi questioned the boy as his irritation grew for every second. He walks to the couch deciding to take the girl to his room, something he figured would cause some consequences if he wasn't careful with what he did._

 _Flegel feeling intimidated backs away and watches Levi take the girl in his arms, walking up the stairs but stopping there, "You better clean up in the morning. Brat." Levi said as Flegel watched him disappear into his room with the girl.  
"Aw man, I thought I had hit jackpot..." He utters before crashing on the couch._

 _Levi had woken up two hours later when he felt someone tugging on his shoulder. It was the girl, she looked ill. Sighing as he realized what he had to do he lifted the girl once again and began walking to the bathroom that was opposite to his room.  
Once inside he placed the girl in front of the toilet while crouching down next to her, moving the seat and holding back her hair. They sat like that for a while before she puked and then fell back, using his hand as a pillar to not fall on the floor. She hadn't had much he realized, she didn't reek of alcohol like Flegel had and her body hadn't been able to get out much._

 _The girl let out a groan and leaned her body onto his. He let out a heavy breath and then placed her so she was sitting with her back towards the wall, she was half asleep and needed something to drink he stated. He stood up and walked to the basin under the mirror, taking a small glass placed on a shelf and filling it with water.  
Crouching opposite to her he took hold of her cheek while holding the glass up to her lips. He led her mouth to the water and made sure she drank it, making sure she swallowed and so that as little water as possible spilled. It was a struggle but he felt satisfied once he had accomplished the small deed.  
She was awake now, touching his cheek lightly and then letting out a giggle. The pink hue on her cheeks was distinguishable on her face now that light was provided from the lamps in the room. Levi relaxed, she wasn't going to puke on him and she was neither an angry drunk or a talkative drunk, something he was happy over. It would be hell all over again if he had to explain to an angry boyfriend why the girl was talking about 'this mysterious guy that watched me puke in the bathroom' when she got home, something he doubted would happen but something he feared._

 _Placing the glass back on the shelf he followed with lifting the girl once again and heading back to his room. Laying the girl down on the bed she started shivering, the brat he realized was freezing. And rightfully so he thought, she wore shorts and a thin t-shirt a day that was freezing. As he was about to lay down next to her he felt arms wrap around him.  
Groaning in frustration he unwrapped her arms and handed her the hoodie he had worn earlier. She struggled with putting it on but succeeded after Levi had helped her with the arms. As soon as she laid down Levi had been able to hear heavy breaths, signaling that she was sleeping again. Realizing that it soon was morning again Levi laid down next to the girl, falling asleep as soon as his head made contact with his pillow._

"Flegel. You can't do this anymore!"

The voice belonging to the headmaster of Rose University interrupted Levi in his thoughts. Climbing out of his bed once again he ventured out to the stairs, starting to spectate what was going to happen between the father and son. The headmaster realizes this though and sends Levi back to his room, saying "This is none of your business boy. I will make sure my son takes care of the mess he has made, you go back."

Deciding to see in which state the bathroom was in after the party, opening the door and seeing that floor was mostly spotless. Just as he was about to turn around and leave a song started playing together with something that was buzzing. To his surprise, it was a song he recognized and could name, 'Vogel im käfig'.

After searching for what he assumed was a phone for a few seconds he found it, laying behind the trashcan under the basin. Seeing the name 'Food girl' flashing on the display as the song continued until it stopped buzzing. Looking at the phone he realized it probably belonged to that girl, and the fact that by now she was long gone so he wouldn't be able to return it to her.  
Letting out a reluctant groan he went back to his bed, faceplanting on his bed. He figured that when the school were going to begin in two days he would be able to give it back to her, if she was going to Rose University that was.

* * *

When Mikasa had arrived at Sasha's house she had been met with her friend, sitting on their porch eating breakfast with her phone in one hand, and a spoon in the other. Sasha, upon seeing her friend let go of her phone while running towards her friend. Taking her friend into a hug as she threw herself at Mikasa.

"Where were you? I was so worried about you y'know, you didn't answer your phone when I called. Mom only said that she hadn't been able to take you home and that she last saw you…" Sasha uttered while letting go of her friend.

"I think I dropped my phone somewhere, I looked for it everywhere." A lie, "I stayed there, over the night. But how are you feeling? You looked horrible last night." Stated with worry in her voice.

"Me? I'm great, I thought I would have the _worst_ hangover but I woke up at 8 am feeling like a fresh and new human being. You wouldn't mind talking in my room by the way? Dad doesn't really know that I was at a party yesterday and it would be absolute catastrophic if he 'accidently' eavesdropped on us while I talk about puking in front of you."

"No worries, I need to tell you some stuff I wouldn't want anyone hearing…" Voice tracking of as she spoke those last words, headache decreasing to almost nothing as she walked with her friend to her room. The pain had subdued over the hour she had waited for the 9 am bus to Sasha's place, something she was grateful for.

Landing on her bed she begun stating, "So you know that guy that invited you? He's a total creep."  
Sasha only nodding to this statement as she laid on the floor eating the rest of the cereal she had brought with her before her friend continued, "Okay. So, I woke up at like 8am I think and didn't find any of my stuff, so long story short I got to take this dude's bus card to be able to get here. He also lent me his hoodie."

Upon hearing this Sasha opened her mouth asking; "Who was it?" before taking the last spoon of cereal, putting the bowl away under a nightstand next to her bed.

"I don't know, I think his name was Levi but I'm not sure."

"Levi? Isn't that quite an odd name. Was he tall?"

"No, not really. I mean, he was a few centimeters shorter than Armin I think."

"Did you get his number?"

Mikasa realizing what her friend was implying threw a pillow at her while grinning, "Ew no. I will not find you someone you can hook up with."

"Aww, too bad." Sasha uttered with a sly smile on her face, taking the pillow Mikasa had thrown at her and counterattacking her friend, making her friend surrender in defeat.

Both girls smiling like fools while laying exhausted on the bed, Mikasa being the one to break the silence with a question she had been thinking about for a while now, "Do you think Eren and I will be able to stay together? He's starting at Maria University after all…"

* * *

 **A/N: So that was that guys, the first chapter! Please rate and review, this is my first fic so i need the constructive criticism. :)  
Also, please tell me if it's like I'm writing a character wrong or ooc. I'm gonna try and get the second chapter up next Sunday depending on school. See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sunday evening  
Ackerman's house**

Mikasa sat at the dinner table in the kitchen, holding her mother's phone while waiting for Eren to call her. He knew she had lost her phone – not why – and was supposed to call her mother's instead of his girlfriend's when he got home from the training camp. Eren was an energic person and had begun orienteering just as they started going out, so for roughly three years now. Because of that, he had been at a two-week camp at the end of summer before school started, leaving her with Sasha as their other friends went abroad during the last weeks of summer.

It had been a complete accident they started dating, he had lost his scarf at the school and Mikasa had found it. When she tried giving it back to him he had refused, explaining, "You probably need it more than me right now. Keep it."  
After that incident they had become great friends and that friendship had grown into love, into something she felt was _special_. It hadn't been until Armin – their mutual friend – had encouraged Eren to ask her out that he had dared to do so, something she was awfully happy over since she didn't really know how to ask him out or confess her feelings.

Before getting more lost in her thoughts her mother's phone began buzzing, answering the call she had waited for, immediately greeted by the energic boy, "Hey Mikasa, I just got home. How are you doing?"

"I'm great, but how about you? Was the camp fun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he answered, trailing off as if he was searching for words before continuing, "It was fun, really. I got some new friends and I placed second in the competition the camp held."

"That's great, who placed first?" Mikasa asked, surprised that he hadn't won.

"Some girl from Orvud, she was really fast and good at reading the map." He answered, sounding a bit off as he spoke.

"Oh well, I bet that you win in the next competition!" She said, trying to make him feel better.

"Yeah, I totally will. But what about your phone, where did you lose it?" Eren asked, trying to continue the conversation with his girlfriend.

"Ah, well. Sasha wanted me to be her emotional support at a party, she got drunk, I called her mom, and then I lost it somewhere." Mikasa explained, sounding a bit distant as she spoke of it knowing that she didn't – couldn't – tell him everything, afraid that Eren would get disappointed at her she had chosen not to tell the whole truth, leaving out the part with Levi.  
By now she was calm again after the evening out but felt guilt as she saw the forest-green hoodie hanging on a chair nearby.

"That's too bad, but do you want to watch a movie or something on Saturday? I think my roommate is supposed to be somewhere so we can be at my dorm if you'd like to, I'm sure I can convince my roommate to be away for the evening." Eren asked, hoping that he would be able to meet his girlfriend after a few weeks apart.

"Sure, I'd love to." Agreed the girl.

"But I must go now. The trip was long and I need to pack some things 'til tomorrow, text me if you get your phone back." Eren said as the sound of clatter was heard in the background.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Mikasa felt relief after the call, it was going to work between them. She was going to work for it and _knew_ that Eren would do the same.

* * *

 **Monday  
Mikasa's dorm**

As Mikasa made her way to her assigned room she met several of her friends from high school and even those that she wasn't in contact with anymore greeted her upon recognizing the raven-haired girl. Mikasa hadn't been popular in high school but she had been friendly to those she liked, not getting in any drama or a group for that part. She had stayed neutral during the school years and had become someone that people relied on, someone you could start up a conversation with if you felt alone.

Upon entering the building where the sleeping quarters were located she was met with chaos.  
Freshmen like her were all trying to find their assigned rooms while the sophomores spectating the mess that unfolded. A boy carrying a big cardboard box accidently pushed a small blonde girl carrying two boxes balanced on each other making the girl drop the uppermost one, also dropping a note with the information about which room she was supposed to be in. The girl was on the verge of tears as her stuff fell on the floor while the boy just kept walking, ignoring what he had done.

Mikasa seeing this decided to help the girl, she had after all just a duffel bag with her stuff and would easily be able to also carry a cardboard box. Making her way towards the girl and picking the note up she saw the familiar combination of numbers 'A213'.

 _Oh._

This was her roommate.

Her eyes went to the small girl and as Mikasa took a better look at her to be roommate she recognized her, it was the girl that someone had puked on. Upon realizing this the girl recognized Mikasa, explaining while pointing at her, "You're the one that Flegel crushed so hard on during that party!"

Mikasa surprised and at the same time embarrassed over what the blond girl had exclaimed here and now answered her, "Yeah, I guess I am." While grabbing hold of the cardboard box lying in front of her roommate.

The blonde girl named Krista, realizing what Mikasa was doing started to protest but was shut down by the raven-haired immediately.

"It's okay, we're going to the same room so it's really no problem." Explained Mikasa as she began making her way towards the stairs making sure so that her roommate followed and then making sure she went ahead of her.

Both had memorized their room number beforehand and knew where to go, A213.  
Building A, floor 2, and room 13. Something that most first years hadn't quite figured out yet and most were still on the first floor, where the kitchens and clean supplies were located.

Upon entering their room in the middle of the corridor to the right both girls realized how dull and boring it was. Walls gray, two old beds placed towards the opposite walls with a desk placed beneath the window and a door that presumably led to a cramped bathroom. On top of that there also were a drawer placed at the end of each bed, as they entered their room the ticking of a clock was heard. It hung above the door and the ticking was just loud enough so one could hear if it was quiet.

Both now standing in the room, wondering how on earth they would be able to survive a whole year, possible a second and third, maybe even a fourth one depending if they don't decide to move in this cramped room.

Krista being the one to break the silence said with an encouraging tone, "I'm Krista by the way. Krista Lenz."

Mikasa gave the girl an awkward smile and took Krista's hand, shaking it carefully and then introducing herself, "Mikasa Ackerman, but you probably know me as the girl – was it Flegel? – liked."

"I knew it was you, I didn't see you clearly there but I kind of recognized your hair, it's so pretty," Krista said while smiling towards Mikasa, having let go of her hand and placing the cardboard box at the left bed gesturing Mikasa to follow her example.

"Thanks, I guess, I didn't get a good look on you either, though. I only saw you right before that boy puked on you." Explained Mikasa as she started to take out the sheets she had in her bag, beginning to make the right bed as Krista did the same to her left one.

"Oh, don't remind me of that. Please." Krista cringed, "It was absolutely horrible."

Mikasa letting out a small laugh as she imagined Krista's facial expression, "I won't. But who is Flegel anyway? The only reason that I was there was because my friend dragged me along." She asked.

"Ah, yeah you looked kind of like you didn't have anyone to talk to." Krista said and then continuing with the answer, "Flegel is this Sophomore that's the son of the headmaster, an only kid as far as I know. That's why he lives in an apartment outside of campus in his second year."

Mikasa nodded, questioning in her head why Levi lived there with him.

As if Krista could read minds she answered, "However. If you live outside of campus one must live with another student, in Flegel's case an upperclassman. I think you slept when he came home to the party, he was really pissed at Flegel."

Mikasa nodding once again as she looked at her bed. The red blanket covering the white sheet and pillow, being happy with the result she sat on her bed watching Krista unpack a few photos she then put up on the wall.

"How come you were at the party by the way?" Mikasa asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"The same reason as you I guess, a friend wanted me to meet some new friends before school started," Krista explained while putting up the last photo of her and her friends.

"Ah, did you find any?"

"No, everyone was drunk but I found you now so I'm not really that worried," Krista said, unpacking some clothes and putting them in the drawer.

Mikasa felt grateful over Krista, she was kind and happy over sharing room with her and not Sasha, knowing that the food would probably only consist of potatoes and meat if that were to happen. Taking her clothes out of her duffel and arranging them in her drawer, laying the hoodie upmost so it could be easy to give to Levi if she saw him.

"Do you sport?" Blurted Krista out upon seeing Mikasa laying the green Rose Uni sports hoodie in her drawer.

"Not really, I'm not in a club but I run. Do you?"

"Yeah, volleyball. That's why I go to this school and not at Maria Uni, I have a better chance here since it's a smaller school." Krista explained, noting how long Mikasa was compared to her own small frame as her new friend now was standing, trying to put a picture up next to the window.

"Maria Uni's volleyball team is quite hardcore I heard." Agreed Mikasa, remembering that Eren had told her about it.

"Yeah… My friend is going there. I hope she don't end up getting worn out." Krista said worryingly. Mikasa understood her, she was also worried for Eren. He wasn't that good at studying and from what he had told her so was the orienteering practices just as hard.

"Do you know anyone going there by the way?" Krista interrupted Mikasa in her thoughts.

"Ah yes, my boyfriend Eren."

Krista gave Mikasa a considerate smile, "That's nice, too bad you don't attend the same school though."

"Yeah, I guess. But we'll make it work." Assured Mikasa as Krista smiled kindly.

Taking a look at the clock Mikasa realized that she should probably get going. She was supposed to meet Sasha at a café located on campus and have lunch with her around 12.30, the clock showing that the time already was 12.10. Mikasa not wanting to be late decided to say goodbye to her roommate. Wearing her plain black jacket and the red scarf as she headed for the place she was supposed to meet Sasha.

* * *

Sasha had seen Mikasa as soon as she had set foot on the ground floor, taking hold of her friend's hand while exclaiming "Hurry up Mikasa, I'm really hungry y'know!" and dragging her towards the café placed a few hundred feet from the three dorm buildings. The café was quite strategically placed, it was next to the parking lot along the path that led to the training facility making it easy for people to get a cup of coffee when they got to the school or when they needed something after practice, something many appreciated.

As they entered the shop the smell of cinnamon and freshly baked bread hit them like a wall, Sasha almost doubled over when she realized how much everything cost, tears in her eyes as she complained about the price of steamed potatoes.  
After Sasha had been able to collect herself and order sat the girls down close to the entrance next to the window as they waited for their meals.

"How's your roommate?" Asked Sasha before telling about her own, "Mine is meh, her boyfriend left her at the dorm and they were all lovey-dovey with each other."

"Mine is okay, she seems shy but is good I guess."

Just as Sasha was about to speak she was interrupted by two plates with food getting placed in front of them, ending with her just saying an excited "Thank you" before beginning eating, Mikasa following her example.

They ate in silence but the topic they were on before the food came continued, "What's her name? Your roommate I mean." Asked Sasha as she pushed the plate away from her so it stood in the middle of the table.

"Krista Lenz, you know the girl that got puked on during the party. Oh wait, you were so drunk you probably don't remember." Stated Mikasa with a cold tone, knowing that Sasha would get frustrated at her.

Flustered, Sasha answered, "Oh shut up. You drank like what? Two glasses and you don't remember a thing."

"But I didn't puke in front of someone, like a girl very fond of food did." Stated Mikasa calmly as she took a sip of water.

Sasha looking flustered stuck her tongue out towards Mikasa, who answered with a smile.

"Do you think you'll join a sports club by the way?" Asked Sasha knowing that her friend was something of a sport-freak, having quite impressive abs.

"I don't know. We'll see I guess, you?" Answered Mikasa as she shrugged her shoulder.

"I'm thinking about basketball but I don't know, I don't really want to compete and it's such an 'aggressive' sport."

Mikasa nodded understanding what her friend was talking about, she wasn't someone that liked competitions (unless it was eating something) and if she were to compete in something, like a team sport, then the pressure would be too much for her.

"Well, I guess I need to finish unpacking. The only reason I could meet you up on the ground floor earlier was because Hanna's boyfriend was going to come over again. I sure hope they haven't done anything dirty in the room yet…" Said Sasha while getting herself ready, watching as Mikasa followed her example as she put on her jacket.

"I'll see you later Mikasa." Said Sasha before leaving the café running towards the dorm as it started to rain lightly. Shortly after also Mikasa left the café with a small smile on her lips.

The clock was about 3 pm by now and with plenty of time left before she needed to go back to her dorm. Deciding to check out the training facility she started walking on the path leading away from the main building and towards the ones containing a gymnasium and gym.

She didn't pass many on her way there, a boy that was buried in his phone playing what looked like Pokemon Go and a woman wearing a lab coat running past her, other than those two she didn't pass anyone. When she got to one of the entrances to the gym however a girl approached her as she looked at a map of campus, searching for a good track.

"Hello there."

Mikasa, who hadn't noticed the girl until she had spoken turned around and faced the girl. She had a small frame much like Krista's with the exception that this girl was taller and had short orange hair, opposed to Krista's long blonde.

"Oh, hi," Mikasa answered, surprised by the approach, taking the girls hand as she reached out.

"My name's Petra. I'm a sophomore here. You're a freshman, right?" Asked the girl apparently named Petra, removing a strand of hair from her face as she spoke.

"Yes. I'm Mikasa." She answered, not really knowing what a sophomore would want to her.

"Are you going to join a club?" Petra asked, now holding her hands at her hips, smiling at the raven-haired girl she had just met.

"I don't think so. I'm just here to see if there's any good track to run." She answered, Petra seemed like a nice girl and it was refreshing to talk to someone else after talking with Sasha and Krista, who had seemed a bit monotone while Petra seemed colorful in another way.

"There goes on around the out parts of campus, here I'll show you." Explained the upperclassman, showing Mikasa a purple line on the map, "Here it is."  
Her fingers traced the purple line around the campus, "It's a little bit under ten miles." She added, happy to be able to help the raven-haired underclassman.

"Thank you," Mikasa said, grateful for the help.

"Did you join a sports club in high school?" The smaller girl asked curiously, Mikasa seemed tall and strong so it wouldn't surprise her if she had been part of one.

"Yes, the basketball one. I also play the piano so I was part of the music club." Answered the freshman honestly, Petra seemed kind so she didn't find a reason not to tell her anything.

Upon remembering why Petra had approached the underclassman she spoke, "Ah I almost forgot. Would you like join the volleyball team? We're kind of short on girls now since most of the past players were seniors and most freshmen that play went to Maria or Sheena Uni. You seem strong and tall so it would be great if you could join."

It was obvious the ginger-haired was nervous as she asked the raven-haired girl she had approached as her hands were fumbling with her jackets hem. Mikasa noticing this smiled reassuringly, knowing she had already told Krista she didn't intend to join a club, spoke to the small girl, "I can try, but if I don't enjoy it I won't stay."

Petra shone up as Mikasa answered and smiled back, "We have this meeting and practice, kind of like a meet up in a few minutes. Would you like to be there?" Asked the smaller girl.

Shrugging her shoulders the raven-haired girl agreed, why wouldn't she? The clock was just after 3 pm and she needed to burn some time, she also needed to meet some other girls that had similar interests as her. The only friend that was close with Mikasa was Sasha and she was a foodaholic, the girl had joined her at one of her runs once and the last miles she had dragged herself forward.

Petra shone up once again upon her answer, "Great. Come here, I'll introduce you to the others."

* * *

As Mikasa walked into the gym she was blown away. It was nothing like her old high school's gym had been. It was big with a wall in the middle of it so two classes or clubs could be there at the same time, windows along the far-most wall helping the lamps with lightening up the room.

"This isn't like your last gymnasium, is it?" Asked the upperclassmen while giving her a sincere smile.

"No… Shigashina's were much smaller and not as open." Said the raven-haired, examining the group of girls they were walking towards. They were all upperclassmen, but no it looked like no seniors were sitting there.

A black-haired girl drew attention to them as she noticed them, smiling towards Petra she began to speak, "So you did find someone."

* * *

Three hours later the raven-haired girl was sitting exhausted on a bench in the gymnasium. She had been wearing her own t-shirt and a pair of Nanaba's shorts, glad that she and the blond junior had a similar size. Under the first hour she and the girls had just talked, introducing themselves and the others had gossiped with each other while Mikasa listened. During the last two however they had played 2v2, the losing team having to sprint three laps inside the gym after all the matches were finished. Mikasa and Petra were teamed up together and the other two teams contained Mina – the black-haired girl – teamed up with a shorthaired girl named Nanaba, a junior, and last one Rico and Hitch, both sophomores that felt arrogant and a bit ego.

Mikasa and Petra had won the first and second match, losing the last against Mina and Nanaba. Losing the first, winning the second but then losing the last against Rico and Hitch earning the raven-haired and upperclassman she was teamed with a total of nine penalty laps.

Mikasa's stamina had fallen quite a bit under the summer as she hadn't found someone she liked running with, her last partner in crime had been Traute but she had moved away soon after high school ended to a collective close to the college she was going to attend. Since Eren was competitive it hadn't worked out running with him, running was Mikasa's sanctuary and she didn't want to compete in it with her boyfriend and therefore she hadn't been keeping up with it under summer as she didn't like to run alone.

"Do you think you'll join the club?" Huffed Petra as she laid on the floor in front of Mikasa, rolling onto her back as she spoke.

"I think so. It was okay, I need to keep myself active so I guess this would be a good opportunity." Answered the underclassman, watching Petra as the upperclassman rolled onto her back.

Huffing once and then standing up the raven-haired spoke, "I guess I need to get back now."

"You do that. Practices begin next week, I'll find and tell you the days and times the practice is at during the week." Petra said, she looked like how Mikasa felt – utterly exhausted.

* * *

Mikasa didn't bother change from the shorts she had borrowed, Nanaba had, after all, told the underclassman to keep them until the next practice. Since she would shower as soon as possible she didn't see a real purpose of changing back to her jeans that were relatively clean, that decision changed fast as she stepped out of the gym and was met a voice she didn't think she would hear this soon after their first meeting.

"Who would've thought I would see you here in shorts again on a shitty day like this."

Ah, he was an arrogant bastard.

Mikasa starting to get incredibly self-conscious over what she wore as he heard those words turned towards the shorter man, seeing the boy named Levi standing there with an open duffel containing a basketball hanging over his shoulder.

Raising an eyebrow Mikasa spoke, "Well who would've thought a shortie like you played basketball." Shifting her weight to her left foot while crossing her arms.

"Tch, like someone as tall and careless like you could play volleyball." He said, noting that she wore the volleyball team's shorts.

"Careless?" Questioned the raven-haired girl.

"If someone drinks so much they black out, then yes, they are careless." Stated Levi as he wondered what her reaction would be.

The underclassman felt cornered.

Yes, she had gotten drunk.

Yes, she had blacked out.

But she hadn't been careless, or that's at least what the raven-haired girl told herself.

Levi noticing he had started those wheels in her head spin decided to interrupt whatever was going on in that head of hers, "Whatever, what does your phone look like?"

Mikasa surprised at his question answered him, "You've found it? It's a black one plus. It should have plenty of missed calls from a contact named 'Food Girl'."

"Yeah, I have it. Not with me though."

"Ah."

"If you're here at 7 in the morning I'll give you your phone," said Levi.

"Should I bring your hoodie and bus card?" Asked Mikasa, hoping that she would get rid of the reminders.

"Keep them," said the shorter male, "I'll get another hoodie next week and I don't need the bus card anymore." Explained the upperclassman.

"But-"

He turned around and entered the gymnasium through the door Mikasa had exited a few moments ago.

The raven-haired girl stood there for a few moments, thinking about that encounter before heading to her dorm and to Krista. She was hungry after the meeting and wasn't eager on testing the kitchen, unsure if Krista was one of those who lives on noodles when their parents don't make food, something she hoped she wasn't. Mikasa craved good food at the moment, and good food wasn't noodles or chicken nuggets, something she despised with all her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: The second chapter! Thanks for all the likes and follows, I really appreciate it.  
Mikasa might be a bit ooc this chapter but I think I'm starting to get how to write her.?**

 **As for my updates, they will come further apart. Every other Sunday I think I will try and uupdate I finished this chapter yesterday but wanted to look through it more so it got up a little late, sorry about that. But either way, I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I'm so sorry this is late! I will try and update this regularly as soon as I've finished junior high school (a month left, whoo!) but 'til then it will be irregular updates.

Also, do you think it would be good if I wrote which week it was? For example, like this;  
 **Week 1, Tuesday**

I was watching shameless with my friend while writing this. He didn't get much done but I got quite a lot done as I've already watched the season he's on ᕙﾉ•̀ʖ•́ﾉ୨

Oh, I have no idea how pounds/inches/miles/Fahrenheit works so from here on out I will use Kg/cm/km/Celsius since that's what I'm familiar with.

* * *

 **Week 1, Tuesday  
** **Schoolgrounds, gym**

"Piss-fucking-cold." Muttered the raven-haired boy.

Levi had been early to the billboard showing all the tracks outside the gym only wearing one of his old hoodies and a pair of training shorts, something he now regretted as it was, like he said, piss-fucking-cold outside.  
He had noted earlier that the day had been lovely, it was sunny outside and he had expected it to be at least 15 °C degrees outside but oh was he wrong.

As he had exited his shared house with the _brat_ he had been met with 10 °C and chilling winds. Something he had ignored being the pissed off and stubborn teenage boy he was, Flegel had been a whiny little shit during the morning and had woken the boy up as he looked for Levi's bus card, cursing at Levi as he explained that he had given it to another person.

The training the day before had been great, hell the entire day had been fantastic and he had even been able to not think for a while as he had been what the underclassmen would call 'a pain in the ass' to them.  
Only one thing had made his mood pissy, and that thing – no person – was his ex which he had met directly after his training. They hadn't ended on bad terms but it still stung when she talked with him as if nothing had happened between them.

"Hey."

Levi, a bit surprised by the fact that it was already 7 am eyed the girl that now stood in front of him. Her clothes were basic, a white fitting t-shirt under an open hoodie and a pair of black training pants with matching shoes. Only one thing was colorful and stood out in her outfit and that was the red scarf she wore around her neck.

"Hey." He answered while reaching down in his over the shoulder bag for her phone.

"When did you get here?" asked the underclassman Flegel had called 'Amelie'.

Finally feeling the phone's cold surface, he answered, "Around ten minutes ago, more or less."

She nodded to his reply adding a small "Thank you." and accepted her phone as he handed it over to her.

"Where are you going this early in those clothes, the first day of school?" He asked, hoping that the awkward silence that was creeping in would vanish with the question.

"For a run, this girl I met yesterday showed me a track I could use."

"The purple track?" Levi asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yup." She answered shortly, probably not wanting to prolong the conversation.

"Petra, eh?" And there it was, the throb in his heart when he said her name.

"Yeah, but I really need to get going now so I have time to shower after. I guess I'll see you around."

"Probably, if I have the misfortune."

She gave him an uncertain smile and a 'sure thing, midget' before running off to the track he and Petra often had used when the two of them trained together.

* * *

 **Eren's dorm**

The familiar sound from his phone alerted Eren that someone was texting him.

A small, but pleasant, surprise met him as he held the phone and saw that it was his girlfriend texting him.

 **Mikasa** **7.14 am: Guess who got her phone back.** 😊

 **Eren** **7.16 am: Hmm.. Could it be the one and only that lost it at a party?**

 **Mikasa** **7.16 am: Probably, I have my ways…**

 **Eren** **7.17 am: Where was it?**

 **Mikasa** **7.19 am: This guy found it at a party and brought it with him home**

 **Mikasa** **7.19 am: We met each other yesterday while I was checking out the gym so we met up again today so he could give me my phone**

 **Mikasa** **7.20 am: I had like 8 missed calls from Sasha on it, that girl's crazy**

A pang of jealousy hit him, he was happy that Mikasa had decided to go to another Uni but the thought of her meeting guys at the gym felt bizarre to him. He was happy for her, but it used to be him training with her.

 **Eren** **7.20 am: That's great!** **Is he in your class?**

 **Eren** **7.21 am: We all know what happened to poor potato-man last year when Sasha was drunk…**

 **Mikasa** **7.21 am: I think he's an upperclassman, not sure tho… He already had a Rose Uni hoodie so I guess he is one or two years older**

 **Mikasa** **7.22 am: Oh please don't remind me, I'll start having nightmares again after what she did to him**

 **Eren** **7.23 am: Oh well, at least you have it now! But hey, I kinda need my beauty sleep but I'll text you later**

 **Mikasa** **7.23 am: Haha, love you**

 **Mikasa** **7.23 am: Have sweet dreams about potato man**

Groaning he faceplanted into the pillow, this was going to be a long day for him and he knew it.

* * *

"Rise and shine or we'll get late." The familiar voice of his childhood friend greeted Eren while a pair of hands shook his shoulders.

It was Armin, the both of them were going to Maria Uni and Eren was grateful for it. He didn't want to begin at this place alone, and since Mikasa was going to Rose he was happy with Armin, even if he was odd sometimes. They had ironically met when Eren was boasting about how fast he could run before getting beaten to a pulp after he hadn't been able to outrun a few bullies, something Armin still teased about sometimes.

Internally groaning as he stretched himself over his bed, "I know, I know."

Sitting up he felt his friends hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Go ahead, I'll be right behind you." Mumbled Eren as he began searching his drawer for fitting clothes, finding what he searched for just as he heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

A half hour and a speed-shower later he sat in class squeezed up between two guys named Reiner and Berthold. They looked like polar opposites, Reiner was a short hunk with blonde hair while Berthold was this tall lanky guy with black hair and freckles, but it seemed like they were inseparable.  
At the moment the three of them was experiencing an awful lecture about school rules, how sex was not considered acceptable during school days and about the curfews during those days, something most of the boys in the room groaned about.

The highlight of his day however was his last class, after a day full of hormonal teenagers he was able to 'relax', if you could call it that. Said class was philosophy with Keith, a teacher that was old friends with his dad and a class he didn't share with any of his newly acquainted friends or Armin, something he was happy over since he now was able to meet new people. The fact that Keith had already made assigned seats just made it better for Eren as he didn't have to sit alone in a corner looking like an outcast but the cherry on it all was the fact that when he found his seat he recognized his presumed neighbor for the coming lectures.

It was a blonde girl, but not just any blonde girl, it was the one and only who had beaten him under the last competition during the orientation camp. He couldn't deny the fact that he had been intrigued by her during the camp, she was strong – but not stronger than Mikasa – and she was quite good-looking by his standards. A little mystery to him he had figured, she was quiet and was unheard of by his club, the fact that she had been so effective during the camp just added fire to his intrigue.

"Eren!"

Keith's voice being the thing that pulled out Eren from his thoughts made him alert in less than three seconds, during the first he realized it was Keith, the second he relaxed as it was a family friend, the third he tensed up as he remembered his teachers nickname.

"Yes!" He got out of himself, louder than he expected earning him a few snickers from the other teenagers in the room.

"Why did Vincent van Gogh eat pain?"

A bit taken aback by the question he leaned back to the backrest before answering, "Well, nobody really knows. Some say he ate the paint to make himself happy as it was colorful and wanted to be happy himself but others say it was to poison himself, ultimately."

Nodding at the answer Keith opened his mouth again, "Why do you think he did it?"

"Well, I think it was a mixture of the two. You see he did say 'I sometimes think there is nothing so delightful as drawing' so why wouldn't it be possible he knowingly ate the paint poisoning himself, trying to make himself happier while drawing his insides but at the same time killing him. It's rather ironic, really."

"And therefore, the question you all are going to answer to next week is why you think he ate paint. Dismissed."

The room was emptied fast and Eren saw his opportunity to talk to the girl as the both of them exited at the same time.

"So, you were at the camp, right?" Eren asked the girl just as she turned away from him, "No?" he questioned as she started walking away, "Oh well." He sighed, making his way back to his and Armin's shared room.

* * *

 **Week 1, Thursday  
Maria Uni's cafeteria**

The cafeteria was full, Armin and Eren had been able to find an okay table together with Reiner and Berthold inside while the rain was hitting the ground outside. Only Berthold had brought his own food and was sitting at the round table while the other boys had made their way to the cafeteria, minds set on the baguettes that were being offered.

When back at the table the four boys started eating, talking about their sports and why they had chosen Maria Uni.

No one was surprised at Reiner's reasons, he was a football player and Maria was after all the strictest and biggest sport school in the country, competing on a national level. He had been picked out of 15 boys from where he came from and that was something he was proud for.

Berthold's reason was a bit vague, he wasn't into sport's and had just said "My friends attend this school and it isn't really hard for me so I figured why not?"

Armin's was much like Berthold's except that he said he wanted to give his former bullies a big surprise when he beat them to attending this school, you see most of them had tried to get into Maria Uni but none of them had succeeded. Armin was happy for that, he had beaten them.

Before Eren could say his reason, he was distracted by the appearing presence of the girl sitting herself next to Berthold and Reiner just as he was going to explain.

"Annie! We were just talking about why we joined this school, care to tell us your reason?" Berthold asked while smiling at the blonde that Eren now could recognize as Annie.

"Eh, they have a good orientation program I guess." She answered chilly, eyeing the two boys that were relatively new to her. She had already met Eren after all and knew who he was.

"Eren's also here for the orientation program." stated Armin smiling at the blonde, continuing with, "You two will probably train together since the both of you started this year."


End file.
